Previous radial, spherical and space frame construction arrangements have been provided as shown, for example in the geodesic dome construction arrangements generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,927 to R. B. Fuller.
Such previous arrangements have generally been provided for geodesic dome construction arrangements or symmetric space frame forms with little variation or diversity of form and shape where the main structural elements are interconnected in a geodesic pattern to approximate great circle arcs intersecting to form a three-way grid. While such previous forms provide significant resistance to internal and radial pressures, because the geodesic dome is a combination of the tetrahedra and the sphere, other symmetric and non-symmetric forms are desirable.
A practical disadvantage of the geodesic dome, as a structural arrangement, has been that its component parts have generally required seams between the beam members which in structures exposed to the atmosphere have provided a situs for leakage in inclement weather. Additionally, while the geodesic dome requires no internal or external vertical or horizontal supports, they generally require parts, fasteners, or adjustability in dimension thereby increasing the cost of such structures through material and labor for assembly of the forms and particularly the supporting forms. Additionally, geodesic dome construction methods require specific bevel angles at the intersections, vertices and joints of adjacent members which requires significant labor and expense.